The Butterfly/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Butterfly," the twenty-third chapter of ''Heavy Rain''. Transcript (The chapter opens with Ethan driving up to a power plant. He exits his car and stares up at the building briefly. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Power Plant":) Ethan: This is the old Pico power station. I thought it was abandoned... (If Ethan chooses "Trial":) Ethan: What the hell am I supposed to do here? (If Ethan chooses "Trap":) Ethan: It might be a trap. I'd better be careful. (If Ethan chooses "Clue?":) Ethan: Now where am I supposed to go? There must be a clue, or something! (If Ethan chooses "Butterfly":) Ethan: The origami figure was in the form of a butterfly. So...am I looking for a butterfly? (If Ethan follows the painted butterflies on the brick wall, he can climb over a section of the wall to enter the plant. Alternatively, he can walk around to the left of the building and find a hole in the barbed wire fence.) (If Ethan chooses "Factory":) Ethan: There's got to be a way into the building. (If Ethan entered the plant by climbing over the wall, he can try to open the main entrance door, which is locked. The player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Go Around":) Ethan: I might be able to find an entrance if I go around the building. (If Ethan chooses "Entrance":) Ethan: The main entrance is blocked up. There must be another entrance somewhere. (Once Ethan approaches the barbed wire, a new thought appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Barbed Wire":) Ethan: Barbed wire...there must be a way through. (Once Ethan approaches the area with the electrical capacitors, another new thought appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Condensers":) Ethan: Electrical condensers...going by the sound of them, they're still active. (Once Ethan approaches the door with the butterfly next to it, another new thought appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Butterfly":) Ethan: A butterfly on the door. That's where I need to get to. (If Ethan tries to open the door to leave after entering the building, another new thought appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Locked In":) Ethan: The door is stuck. I'm locked in. (After Ethan opens the hatch, the player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Shaft":) Ethan: This shaft is the only way out of here. (If Ethan chooses "Call":) Ethan: No point in calling for help. There's no one here. (If Ethan chooses "Box":) Ethan: Matchbox. Might be useful. (After Ethan enters the tunnel, the hatch shuts behind him. The player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Feeling":) Ethan: Where's this pipe go? I've got a bad feeling... (If Ethan chooses "Suicide":) Ethan: I should never have got into this pipe, it's suicide! (Ethan crawls for a while until he cuts his arm on something.) Ethan: Whoa! (Ethan lights one of the matches to see what he cut himself on, discovering glass lining the floor of the tunnel.) Ethan: Glass, broken glass...sharp as a razor. Impossible to go back, I'm gonna have to crawl through it - slowly, so I don't tear up my arms. (The player can view Ethan's thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Way Out":) Ethan: I've gotta get out of here, there's got to be a way out. (If Ethan chooses "Trap":) Ethan: Stupid fucking pipe...and Shaun is going to die because of me... (Once Ethan approaches the first pipe junction, he lights another match.) Ethan: The match flame, it indicates where the fresh air comes from. All I have to do is follow the wind. (The player can view Ethan's thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Matches":) Ethan: Can't see a thing in here. Where are those matches? (If Ethan chooses "Hold On":) Ethan: Keep it together, Ethan. Come on! (If Ethan chooses "Hold On" a second time:) Ethan: I will not give up. I'm in this all the way to the bitter end if it saves my son. (If Ethan chooses "Draft":) Ethan: A draft, there's a slight draft. If I could figure out where it's coming from, it could lead me to the exit. (If Ethan chooses "Way":) Ethan: Which way now? There must be some way to get my bearings. (If Ethan starts to move too quickly:) Ethan: My vision's getting blurry. Easy does it...I've got to move slowly, or I'm gonna faint. (The "Injuries" and "Pain" thoughts become available if Ethan moves too quickly.) (If Ethan chooses "Injuries":) Ethan: I'm bleeding all over...my skin's torn to pieces... (If Ethan chooses "Pain":) Ethan: I can't stand the pain - I can't take it much longer... (If Ethan follows the middle path on the second pipe junction, he discovers rats crawling within the tunnel.) Ethan: Rats. Charming. If they got in, then maybe I can get out. (If Ethan goes to a dead end:) Ethan: A dead end...I'm gonna die in here if I don't find the way out soon. (If Ethan finds the dead body in one of the tunnels:) Ethan: Looks like I'm not the first to come this way...and this guy never found the way out. (If Ethan becomes too injured to continue, he stops and holds onto his injured arms. He manages to exit the building, collapsing to his knees in guilt and pain.) Ethan: I couldn't...I wasn't able to... (The chapter ends.) (If Ethan managed to crawl through the broken glass and found the exit, he falls down into a small room with another tunnel. The player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Shaft":) Ethan: To jump, or not to jump...fuck that. (If Ethan chooses "Exit":) Ethan: Don't even know where it leads. Could lead to Hell for all I know. (If Ethan chooses "No Choice":) Ethan: Whatever, I don't really have a choice. There's no other way out. (Ethan kneels down next to the tunnel.) Ethan: Right, I guess I don't really have any choice. (After getting into the tunnel, Ethan slides down it and is dumped onto a ledge above live electrical capacitors. The player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Condensers":) Ethan: A field of electric condensers. I've gotta go through them to reach that butterfly. (If Ethan chooses "Butterfly":) Ethan: A butterfly, there's a butterfly over there. That's where I should go. (If Ethan chooses "Blood":) Ethan: I must have lost a lot of blood...I can hardly stand up. (If Ethan chooses "Give Up":) Ethan: I'd better leave while I'm still alive. I'm not gonna save Shaun by dying here. (If Ethan chooses "Way Out":) Ethan: I'm gonna have to find another way out. (If Ethan chooses "Stay":) Ethan: I didn't come this far to give up now. I've gotta go all the way if I want to save Shaun. (If Ethan chooses "Analyze":) Ethan: Better have a good look at each one of those condensers. If I choose the right route, I'll have a better chance of coming out of this in one piece. (If Ethan chooses "Concentration":) Ethan: Got to concentrate...the slightest wrong move, and I'll get an electric shock. (If Ethan chooses "Path":) Ethan: The spaces are different...some condensers look easier to pass than others. (If Ethan chooses "Touch":) Ethan: These condensers are live! If I so much as touch them, I've had it. (If Ethan chooses "Last Trial":) Ethan: A field of electric condensers...looks like the last trial before reaching the butterfly. (If Ethan chooses to give up and exit through the Coward door, he looks back to the room briefly before leaving.) Ethan: It's over for me... (If Ethan is shocked once after trying to go through a capacitor, a new thought appears.) (If Ethan chooses "Burn":) Ethan: I can smell burning...is it me? (If Ethan is shocked by one of the stronger capacitors:) Ethan: Son of a bitch! (If Ethan is shocked twice, the player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Feel Bad":) Ethan: I don't feel too good...I can't take much more. (If Ethan chooses "Give Up":) Ethan: This is fucking insane. I've gotta get out of here while I still can. (If Ethan chooses "Give Up" a second time:) Ethan: I'm done. Nobody can get through these condensers. What the hell was I thinking? (If Ethan is shocked three times, the player can view his thoughts a third time.) (If Ethan chooses "Feel Worse":) Ethan: Barely any strength left...there's no way I can take another electric shock... (If Ethan is shocked four times, he collapses to the ground in pain. After a moment, he is able to stand up and leave through the Coward door, ending the chapter. His dialogue is the same as if he had initially chosen to give up.) (If Ethan manages to get to the other side of the capacitors, he takes the phone out and places the memory card inside. The player can view his thoughts again while he watches the video of Shaun in the well.) (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: My God, he looks so exhausted. Shaun, I'm there. I'm with you. (If Ethan chooses "Water":) Ethan: The water level has risen again. A few more hours and he won't be able to breathe... (If Ethan chooses "Love":) Ethan: I'd do anything to get you out of there, Shaun. Anything... (After viewing the video, Ethan puts the phone away and walks out of the building, ending the chapter.) Butterfly, The